


My Guild Family

by GinnykittycatMeow6



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnykittycatMeow6/pseuds/GinnykittycatMeow6
Summary: Samantha a young girl who is a member of Fairy Tail has grown since her beginning in the once left behind in the dust guild.She joined at the same time as some of the Fairy Tail Members we have now.Join her in her passage from a young prodigy fresh member of Fairy Tail to a blooming young lady with a thirst to prove herself





	My Guild Family

**Author's Note:**

> Samantha`s age was never specified she was only referred to as a young girl.

Chaos filled the guild hall as Natsu started bragging about something to Samantha who just sat there quietly ignoring him."That was a nice tale Natsu-san but I need to help Mirajane-san right now," Samantha said getting up from her seat.Mirajane spotted Samantha waving to her running over to her also waving her hands."Samantha you coming to help me or what?"Mirajane said pouting and Samantha laughed grabbing a tray putting drinks on a table with males crowding around the table."Oh, of  course, Mirajane-san I am," Samantha said delivering another drink order to someone else`s table."I will have a drink order of two Beers," Laxus said and Samantha smiled softly."Oh, of course, Laxus-san coming right up," Samantha said grabbing the two beers placing them on Laxus`s table before leaving.

~This is Samatha a young lady of Fairy Tail best friend of Mirajane Strauss and Lissania Strauss.She once acted like Mirajane did since she joined around the same time that Mirajane did.~

 "Ah does my little Samantha like somebody?"Mirajane said with a teasing look on her face.Samantha sputtered while also trying to respond to Mirajane`s question."I do not!"Samantha said with a huff."Even if you did like somebody I would rather test them then let them just date you straight out," Mirajane said with a sadistic smile on her face.Samantha shivered and said"That scared me Mirajane-san,"

"That was supposed to Samantha,"Mirajane said clenching her fist.

"Mirajane-san there`s really no need!"Samantha said panicking waving her hands around as she tried to calm the angry Mirajane.

Laxus laughed quietly as he watched Samantha wave her hands quickly trembling when Mirajane turned around and turned her gaze on her.


End file.
